filmy_samurajskiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kinji FUKASAKU
FUKASAKU Kinji 深作 欣二 był japońskim reżyserem i autorem scenariuszy filmowych. Urodził się 3 lipca 1930, zmarł 12 stycznia 2003. Widowni zachodniej dał się poznać najpierw dzięki współudziałowi w hollywoodzkiej produkcji wojennej z roku 1970 Tora! Tora! Tora! (Fleisher, Masuda, Fukasaku), do której współtworzył sceny japońskiego ataku powietrznego (najlepsza część tego filmu!), a następnie dzięki amerykańskim edycjom kilku jego dzieł o tematyce samurajskiej i gangsterskiej. Najbardziej jednak popularny w świecie jest jego ostatni film Battle Royale z roku 2000. Paradoksalnie: Kinji Fukasaku stał się znany poza Japonią bynajmniej nie dzięki swoim znakomitym dziełom filmowym, które dla jego twórczości były najbardziej charakterystyczne, a zarazem uznane za najbardziej wartościowe! Wielką zasługą filmowca Fukasaku dla kina japońskiego było zrewolucjonizowanie gatunku filmów o tematyce gangsterskiej, tzw. yakuza-eiga. Nie były to jednak filmy o szlachetnych yakuza historycznych (takich, z jakimi mamy często do czynienia w filmach jidai-geki), lecz o współczesnych draniach i bandytach. Akcję swoich filmów, m.in. cykl Yakuza Papers (1973-74), umiejscawiał w realiach Japonii powojennej, przy czym jego sposób pokazywania gangsterów (relacje wewnątrz gangów oraz ich stosunek do świata wobec nich zewnętrznego) Fukasaku obrazował jako niezwykle bezwzględne i brutalne, obalając mity o szlachetnym postępowaniu yakuza, postępujących rzekomo na wzór samurajskiego "kodeksu" bushido - taki mit był wcześniej lansowany przez wielu reżyserów. Późniejsi japońscy filmowcy, tworzący w ramach gatunku yakuza-eiga (m.in. Takeshi KITANO, Takashi MIIKE), wzorowali się głównie na filmach Fukasaku. Do ulubionych aktorów tego reżysera należeli m.in. Shinichi "Sonny" CHIBA (20 filmów razem), Tetsuro TANBA (14), Hiroki MATSUKATA (12) i Hiroyuki SANADA (9). Kinji Fukasaku jako reżyser wszechstronny, tworzył również w obrębie innych gatunków (np. filmy o tematyce wojennej, sci-fi, fantasy). Jedynie kilka spośród jego filmów (łącznie ponad 60) stanowią obrazy historyczne, z gatunku jidai-geki. Chociaż nie są to najlepsze filmy tego reżysera i nie należą do ścisłej czołówki kina samurajskiego, są jednak warte odnotowania, przynajmniej przez miłośników tego gatunku: *(1978) 柳生一族の陰謀 Yagyū ichizoku no inbō | Shogun's Samurai AKA Yagyu Clan Conspiracy | Intryga klanu Yagyu *(1978) 赤穂城断絶 Akō-jō danzetsu | Swords of Vengeance AKA The Fall of Ako Castle | 47 mieczy zemsty - Upadek zamku Ako *(1981) 魔界転生 Makai tenshō | Samurai Reincarnation | Samuraje z piekła rodem *(1983) 里見八犬伝 Satomi hakkenden | Legend of the Eight Samurai *(1987) 必殺ＩＶ　恨みはらします Hissatsu shi: Urami harashimasu | Sure Death 4: Revenge *(1994) 忠臣蔵外伝　四谷怪談 Chūshingura gaiden: Yotsuya kaidan | Crest of Betrayal AKA Loyal 47 Ronin: Yotsuya Ghost Story *(1995) 阿部一族 Abe ichizoku | The Abe Clan (film TV) Warto tutaj wspomnieć o jeszcze jednym dziele tego reżysera. Nie jest to wprawdzie film jidai-geki, ale ma z tym gatunkiem dość ciekawe powiązanie, bowiem znaczna część jego akcji toczy się na planie produkcji obrazu o tematyce samurajskiej i pokazuje jak powstają sceny walk oraz wyczyny kaskaderskie. Jest to film pt. 蒲田行進曲 Kamata kōshin kyoku | Fall Guy z roku 1982. Wybrane nagrody Spośród wielu nagród, jakie ten reżyser otrzymał wybrane poniżej dotyczą filmów o tematyce, która nas tutaj interesuje: *1982 - nagroda Hochi Film Award za film Fall Guy, uznany za najlepszy film roku *1983 - 2 japońskie Oskary za film Fall Guy - dla najlepszego reżysera i za najlepszy film minionego roku *1983 - 2 nagrody Blue Ribbon Award za film Fall Guy - dla najlepszego reżysera i za najlepszy film minionego roku *1983 - 3 nagrody Mainichi Film Award za film Fall Guy - dla najlepszego reżysera, za najlepszy film minionego roku i za film wybrany przez czytelników *1983 - 3 nagrody Kinema Junpo za film Fall Guy - dla najlepszego reżysera, za najlepszy film minionego roku oraz za film wybrany przez czytelników *1985 - japoński Oskar dla najlepszego reżysera roku za filmy Legend of the Eight Samurai, oraz za film Shanghai Rapsody *1994 - nagroda Nikkan Sports Film Award za film Chūshingura gaiden: Yotsuya kaidan - ''dla najlepszego reżysera *1995 - 2 japońskie Oskary za film ''Chūshingura gaiden: Yotsuya kaidan - dla najlepszego reżysera i za najlepszy film minionego roku Linki zewnętrzne (polskojęzyczne) *FilmWeb *Odyseja Filmowa *Wikipedia polskojęzyczna Linki zewnętrzne (obcojęzyczne) *IMDb *JMDb (jap.) *Wikipedia anglojęzyczna *Kinji Fukasaku biography